Callie Ross
Calista "Callie" Ross is the protagonist of the 2014 Lifetime original fim Killing Daddy. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies, who also played Jade West on Victorious. Role Callie is first introduced working as a waitress in a restaurant when she is called into the boss's office, where her boss fires her for stealing money from the cash register, which she denies doing. She then leaves in a huff and returns to the hotel, where she is found by Jake Watkins, her ex-boyfriend. Jake demands to speak with Callie, who finishes packing her bags and escapes through the window. While Jake is arguing with the hotel manager, Callie steals his truck and makes a getaway. Later that night, Jake's truck runs out of gas, much to Callie's frustration, and she grudgingly decides to call home to Philadelphia. Emma Granger, the Ross family's housekeeper, accepts Callie's call and informs her that her father, George, suffered a stroke six weeks ago. It's then shown in a flashback that Callie had a heated confrontation with her father, who tried to arrange for Callie to be taken in and trained by an attorney, William Hanover, since she refused to attend school; Callie reacted angrily to this, perceiving this as an attempt by her father to cut her out of his life and inheritance, and she told George that she hated him. Another flashback shows that Callie engaged in self-cutting and rebuffed her father's concern for her, believing he's only worried about his public image. More flashbacks show that Callie, as an 8-year-old child, found her mother's body after she had committed suicide due to her mental illness. Callie returns to Philadelphia, where she receives a warm welcome from Emma, her older half-sister Laura, and Hanover. When she visits her bedridden, helpless father in the hospital, Callie pretends to be grieved by George's condition and asks to be alone with him; once alone, she proceeds to maliciously taunt George and vow to get what she believes she deserves. George is sent home to be cared for by his family, and Callie goes through his desk and finds a new draft of his last will and testament, which states that Callie is to receive a large sum of money while Emma is to receive everything else; Callie, however, believes that George is cutting her out. She then finds the old draft of George's will, which grants her everything he owns in the event of his death; she likes this draft better and then schemes to kill her father to get her inheritance. Callie arranges a meeting with Hanover at a bar, where she asks him for legal advice and seduces him into a sexual encounter in a hotel room, secretly videotaping their tryst on her phone. After Callie leaves Hanover's room and gets into her car, Jake pops up in the backseat and holds a knife to her throat, demanding that she pay him. Callie then promises to pay Jake if he kills her father for her. The next night, Callie volunteers to feed George and keep him company. However, she dumps out the special food George needs and again taunts her father by eating Emma's special soup in front of him and recounting what happened the night before. Callie then leaves George's bedroom, unlocks one of the house's door, and watches TV with Emma. Jake sneaks into the house through the unlocked door, smothers George, and sneaks back out. Emma decides to turn in and heads upstairs, only to discover George's body. At George's funeral, Callie sees Jake in the hallway and excuses herself to confront him. Jake insists on getting his money, but Callie orders him to win and he demands that she come by his hotel room with the money. When questioned about Jake by Emma, Callie falsely replies that Jake was a groundskeeper who showed her where the bathroom was. Next, Callie corners Hanover in the bathroom and blackmails him into getting rid of George's will and replacing it with the old one by showing him the footage she recorded of the two of them having sex, threatening to show it to his wife. Hanover assents to her wishes, and Callie is granted ownership of her father's belongings; this, however, arouses Emma's suspicions, since George told her that he was going to leave his house to her. After finding out from Hanover that she essentially can't immediately access her new wealth, Callie visits Jake in his hotel room and gives him $500 as a downpayment. Jake, unsatisfied, reveals that he recorded Callie telling him of her plot to have him murder her father so she could get his inheritance. Callie shoots Jake with her father's handgun, pours wine all over the room, and sets fire to it before leaving. Sometime later, Callie hurtfully tells Emma that she needs to think about what she's going to do now that George is gone and announces she's going shopping. She then goes on a shopping spree; Emma, meanwhile, begins putting the pieces together and realizes Callie's true colors. Later that night, Callie returns home, where she is confronted by Emma about Jake, whom she saw on a news report saying that he had been killed in a fire and that he was a native of Independence, Missouri, the place from which Callie returned to Philadelphia. Caught, Callie picks up George's gun and tries to shoot Emma, only to find that Emma took the remaining bullets out earlier. She then knocks Emma out and ties her up. After Emma regains consciousness, Callie holds her at gunpoint and Emma tearfully explains that Callie's mother was mentally ill, that Callie likely inherited the same condition, and that George did everything he could to help his daughter, including having her institutionalized. Hanover arrives and sees what's going on, and Callie eventually breaks down into tears and admits she is crazy. The film ends with Callie in a mental hospital, where she watches a preacher talk about giving to others before giving to self until a nurse walks up and gives her medication. Emma and Laura arrive to visit Callie, who is seen smiling evilly before the screen fades to black. Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Remorseful Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath